Día 3: Regalo sorpresa
by Uuntulis
Summary: Éste escrito participa en el Mes Nejiten 2018. La idea tomada fue cumpleaños.


**Autor:** Uuntulis/Pire

 **Título:** Regalo sorpresa

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Universo original, ninja. Escrito 3/30 para el mes Nejiten, de igual forma estará publicado en fanficslandia

* * *

Los gritos de felicidad desplazaron el silencio del campo de entrenamiento, dos hombres con mallas verdes lo cargaron a pesar de su gran negativa ante la idea. Una vez en suelo un gesto de fastidio se apoderó de su rostro al intentar alejarse y entender que no lo dejarían. Frunció el ceño profundamente.

Había sido una pésima idea aceptar "entrenar" el día de hoy con sus compañeros. Era una emboscada.

—Vamos a comer barbacoa para celebrar mi joven pupilo, corre por mi cuenta.— habló su sensei entusiasmado.

El Hyuga cerró los ojos evaluando una correcta negativa ante la invitación.

—Neji, no pueden evitarlo, no es culpa suya que el día de tu cumpleaños casualmente sea el día donde ascendiste a Jounin.— Su castaña compañera evidenció una verdad absoluta.

En contra de sus sentimientos aceptó. La comida realmente no estuvo mal, hubieron ocasiones en la cual Lee declaró que en cuestión de poco lo alcanzaría y su llama de la juventud ardería más fuerte que la suya. Simplemente decidió ignorar semejante amenaza, aún luego de tanto tiempo juntos, quedaba impresionado ante la energía de Lee.

Tenten se mantuvo extrañamente en silencio degustando de sus alimentos, aislada del ambiente y pensando detenidamente en una cuestión que requería toda su atención. Neji la observó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, la kunoichi se movió incomoda en su asiente y le dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

La celebración acabó con un Lee eufórico debido al alcohol que accidentalmente ingirió en un descuido. Su maestro lo llevaba de los hombros intentando calmarlo con ligeras palabras que anteriormente le habían funcionado.

Neji y Tenten caminaban detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable, en un silencio agradable. El sol fue remplazado por la desmedida y brillante luna. Un ligero aire recorrió las calles desiertas de Konoha. El Hyuga suspiró, el día había concluido.

—Neji...—susurró la castaña que se encontraba unos pasos atrás.

El poseedor de aquellos orbes malva se detuvo esperando que prosiguiera. Ella intentó deshacer el nudo en su garganta tragando saliva, pero fue una acción inútil.

—Tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos.

El genio la examinó esperando un movimiento, el cual no ocurrió. En los años que se conocían la kunoichi de su equipo no se había molestado en darle algún presente, su relación no era de esta forma. Evaluó la situación sobre el cambio de su comportamiento y el presente. La chica enfrente de él frunció el ceño.

—Hyuga, cierra los ojos— habló imponiéndose ante el ninja.

En respuesta frunció el ceño y prosiguió a cerrar lentamente los ojos, con un sentimiento de inquietud ante semejante petición. Esperó unos segundos, súbitamente sus labios entraron en contacto con algo cálido, abrió los ojos curioso. Un sobresalto se originó en su pecho al encontrarse el rostro de la fémina cerca del suyo y sus labios buscando ser correspondidos por los de él.

Neji Hyuga había recibido diversos presentes a lo largo de su vida, desde galletas por parte de sus primas hasta cosas de necesidad básica u objetos con un valor significativo. Pero en esta situación donde el regalo era algo que abarcaba un gran contacto, la mente del genio por primera vez en su vida, quedó en blanco.

Así que ese punto decidió dejar a su cuerpo generar una respuesta. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal y un hormigueo dominó por completo cada partícula de su cuerpo, de forma impulsiva deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo acortando aún más la distancia y sus labios se movieron en una danza donde los sentimientos se hicieron presentes.

Algo cálido y fuerte se instaló en la boca de su estómago al sentir la esencia de la kunoichi y un sentimiento inexplicable brotó en su interior, que se propagaba como metástasis en su cuerpo y que confirmó que aquel era el mejor regalo que Tenten pudo darte.


End file.
